Linked
by Yes I'm a Ravenclaw
Summary: Delilah's grandfather is the boy who lived and what Delilah doesn't know is that he has a secret that could ruin the friendship she built at Hogwarts. Rated T just in case, but there is probably no need. Warning: Chapters are short, but there are many.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters, locations, etc. except the stuff I created. (Sorry I'm not a professional at disclaimers)**

**AN: Hello, folks. This is my very first fan fiction. I have read many, though! My notes and work might not be up to par yet, but I assure you, I will get better. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The first of September had always been a sad day in my book. My siblings would all leave for school one by one, leaving me behind. I was excited, this year, to instead board the Hogwarts Express. I had new robes, books, and an old owl named Mr. Rodgers the third. I saw people I didn't know hugging and saying goodbyes that I would never have. My parents died last year and I lived with my grandparents on my mother's side. The crash was fatal and they died in an instant. I was in the car too, but they were hit head on. My grandmother, Ginerva, was sweet, but my grandfather, Harry, had grown bitter over the years. "Grow up soon, Delilah. Hogwarts is a tough school." My grandmother explained that his experience was different from most. I understood. Everyone knew the story of the boy who lived.

I walked to the large train and just stared. It seemed bigger now that I could finally hop into a cabin, but before I did, a small boy ran into me. "Watch where you're going," he shouted, as he ran, "I need to be the first to sit next to Sterling!" I had no idea who Sterling was, but she seemed to have quite the effect on this boy. Just then, a tall man walked up to me and introduced himself. "Scorpius Malfoy, here. That was my son, Thomas. Don't let him bother you. I'm sure you'll be great friends." He said extremely fast. I wanted to ask him if I knew him, but I thought that might seem rude. "You must be Rose's kid. We were pals at Hogwarts. She told me to look out for you on the Platform this year. That was before the accident, though. You must be a brave soul." I couldn't follow at the speed he was talking at. "Well, best be boarding, now. Off you go," he said as he shoved me on board. "Bye, now!" The whistle blew to signal the end of a strange morning.

I didn't know what cabin I should sit in, so when I came across a cabin with a girl covered from head to toe in blankets, hiding in the folds, I thought I would be very lucky to have a quiet cabin. I walked in and she screeched, "Shut the door!" I did and sat down opposite her. "Hi, I'm Delilah Sculptor. This is my first year. How about you?" I said, hoping she caught the kindness in my voice. "I'm Sterling. This is also my first year, but unless we are in the same house, we can't be friends." "So this is the famed Sterling." I thought. "Why can't we be friends?" I asked. "Because my friend, Thomas, doesn't like me hanging out with other people, but if we were in the same house, he wouldn't have to know." "But what if he is in the same house?" I retorted. "He is most definitely a Slytherin. I am not" We sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

"Delilah Sculptor!" I heard my name called.

_What house would you like? "Anything, but Slytherin!" But why? You could do so much in Slytherin. You can't be a Gryffindor because there are too many hints of evil in you, but you could be in Ravenclaw, too. For you are smart beyond compare. "I'll take it!" I suppose, she can only be __**Ravenclaw**__!_

I smiled when Sterling got Ravenclaw, too. We sat together, laughed together, and ate together. I smiled as the prefects led us to our dormitories. I almost cried out when my bed was next to hers. I was so happy I made a new friend. I didn't even notice that her last name was Chang.

Months passed. Sterling and I had almost every class together. We always sat together in the Grand Hall. We weren't just friends. We were best friends. I wrote all about Sterling to my grandparents, but they didn't say anything about her. One day, she was going to meet me for lunch. She was coming from Charms and I was coming from Herbology, when I heard loud whispers coming from another hall. I walked in to see Sterling and Thomas yelling at each other. I hadn't even thought of Thomas the entire few months I'd been here. I stepped behind the wall to listen to what they were saying.

"You've been flaunting your new best friend in my face all since we've gotten here. How is she a better friend then I am?" Thomas asked, a cruel, yet hurt tone crawling on his lips. "First of all…" Sterling started, "She is a girl and she is in my house. Plus, she is nice and she doesn't seem to care that I'm friends with you!" When she finished her rant, he looked hurt and said as calmly as he could, "Fine. Goodbye, Sterling." He walked away and I ran to the Grand Hall.

Moments after I found two empty seats, Sterling walked into the Grand Hall and plopped herself down next to me. I asked what was wrong, but she just said she was tired. I excused my self after the meal and used my free period to roam Hogwarts. I did not know I would be running into Thomas in a few short minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The bickering boy was heading down to the Slytherin Common rooms when I saw him. At that point, I was a little upset that Sterling lied to me. I confronted him by saying, "Why are you jealous of Sterling and I? She can't have just one friend! It was out of line for you to talk to her like that and if I were her I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore!" I ended with a sigh and waited for a response. And I sure got one! He smiled, leaned over and kissed me. It was a hard kiss with no passion at all, but it took me by surprise. I leaned away and asked, "Is this a joke because that's pretty cruel! I should…" but that was as far as I got because he kissed me again. This kiss had passion, romance, a sunset, and fireworks, all in one. I was so surprised that I could only respond by pulling away from that beautiful kiss. At that point, my knees buckled and my body was dragged to the ground. Then, all the life faded out of me and I fainted

I woke in the Infirmary, wondering what had happened. All at once, the beautiful memory came flooding back into my mind and I sighed. I looked around and with no adults in sight I hopped out of the cot. "Don't stand up, or you'll faint again" said Thomas, I hadn't realized he was sleeping in the chair nearest my cot. I must have woken him up. "What happened…" when was it? I must have lost track of time. "Yesterday." He answered, reading my thoughts. "Yes, what happened yesterday? Was it a trick because it was very cruel, if it was?" I stopped. That was all I wanted to say. I started tapping my leg as I waited for, hopefully, a different response from yesterday. "Well, he said. I thought you were being rude at first, confronting me, but then I started to feel something and I think it was love." He said calmly. I sat down on the edge of my cot. I started to say something, but I stopped and fainted for the second time that week.

It had been a while since "the incident". Sterling asked me everyday about what happened, but I couldn't tell her. Her old best friend kissed me. So the weeks passed and, I could have died for winter break. It was one week away and the drama had only just started. Thomas had decided to start seeing another girl. She was meek, but she didn't lack confidence. One day, for no reason, she just started yelling at Thomas. She said he didn't care enough, but I most definitely saw those dozen roses he gave her. They got in a fight, but then made up. Then, I heard an argument about me, or at least I hope it was about me. She screamed about loving some girl and he screamed about how it wasn't true. About five seconds later, he admitted to it and they broke up. 

I thought that was all, but then, one day while walking to Potions, he ran up to me and said, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?" "I...I…" I stammered. I gulped down my fear and took a moment to think about it. I should be fine if a boy likes me, right? I mean, I do think Thomas is cute and we could be friends. "It's not a date!" I said in my head. "Sure." Is what I said to Thomas. We strolled out of the giant castle and headed to Hogsmeade.

We had a fun time. He bought me sweets and we shared a Butterbeer. As we headed back, he grabbed my shoulder and kissed me. After that kiss, I knew everything was going to be alright.

Sterling was leaving for Christmas and I wasn't. I didn't want to stay with my grandparents. Two days before our break, Sterling got an owl. She squealed with delight and beckoned me to come over. She said she asked her parents if she could bring a friend on vacation with her and they said yes. I, too, squealed with delight and wrote a letter to Grandma Ginerva. She was pleased and said she and Grandpa Harry would pick me up to take me back to Hogwarts. It was almost like Sterling and I were meant to be best friends.


End file.
